once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leaders
"The Leaders" is the 17th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary With Storywik growing restless and its crime rate increasing rapidly, Rena and Justine realize that they must assume their old positions of Bureaucrats if they are to keep this town from going out of control. Meanwhile, over in Wikia, Prima and James make preparations regarding the former's pregnancy whilst Josh's resentment of Joe reaches breaking point. And in the Wikia world that was, we see how Rena and Lady struggled to control the Once Upon a Time Wiki following the denouncement of the Evil Bureaucrat and his reign of tyranny. Plot Rena and Lady are standing at the altar of a large palace hall, with much of the Wiki in attendance. It is their wedding day, and they have just said their "I do"s, meaning that the minister can now tell Rena that he may now kiss the bride; he does. The Wiki cheers for the now-married couple, who turn around in order for the Minister to begin handing them holy-looking objects, beginning a whole new ceremony – their coronation. Sacred words are said as Rena and Lady stand there, the new Bureaucrats of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, and they make the vow to, with the rest of their lives, lead it. In the present, Rena and his father, Tiago, are wiping down the bar at The Sword and Hammer following the end of last call, and the latter thanks his son for helping him out at work today. "That's okay," Rena assures him, "It's nice to regain some sense of normality after all that's happened." "Hey, um, do you think you could finish wiping down? It's just I gotta be up early tomorrow…" "Sure," Rena says, "Go." "Thanks, son," Tiago says with a smile, before setting off for the back room and heading up the stairs. Rena puts his head down and continues wiping, when suddenly, a customer is heard entering. "Sorry, buddy," Rena tells the man, "I'm afraid last call has been and g—" He looks up, and he realizes that this "customer" is wearing a balaclava and toting a revolver. He is approaching the bar, and Rena puts his hands up, frightened. "Sorry, your majesty," the thug says almost laughingly, before grabbing the cash register from the bar and simply running away from it. Rena breathes heavily, shaken, and lowers his hands in order to grab his cell phone from his pocket, proceeding to dial. He places it to his ear and says, "Hi, Liz? Yeah, you're right. Something needs to be done about this…" "Something needs to be done about this," says ImmaGleek, the fairly new Chat Moderator of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, addressing Rena Charming and Lady Junky in their strategy planning room with the circular map table. "Done about what?" Lady wonders. "This crime-rate… it's getting ridiculous. Lootings, riots, murders… even rapings. It's like you can't even go outside without someone shifty eyeing you up." "But… why?" Rena wonders. "Do we need to increase security?" asks Lady. "Perhaps," Imma says, "But I have another theory: you guys are new to the job, and, I'm not sure you've garnered much respect in terms of reign." "What do you mean?" Lady persists, and Imma continues in saying, "Well, people are far less likely to play by the rules if they're not being terrified into doing so." "That's ridiculous," says Rena, "Shouldn't they… well, love us, for liberating them of the Evil Bureaucrat." "And I'm sure that many of them do," Imma assures them, "But they also see you as soft. Pushovers. Say what you want about the Evil Bureaucrat, but… he really knew how to keep things in line." Josh, along with Joe and Dlrgirl, is seen wandering through the Wiki they were sent to when Joe made his first wish. "Where are we?" Dlr asks aloud, and Josh replies, "The How to Get Away with Murder Wiki." "Right," Dlr says, "Explains the creepy vibe." "I hate this place," Josh the mutters angrily, "You couldn't have made a cleverer wish?" He turns to Joe, who's nose is still swollen from the punch he received, but Joe just stares back at him angrily. "I said the first thing I could think of," he argues. "How great for us all that has turned out, you stupid, reckless—" "Hey!" Joe exclaims, "If you hate it here so much, how about you quit complaining and poof us over to some beach resort. I'm certainly not gonna take crap for saving Dlr's life!" "Whatever," Josh says, "Why poof anywhere? There's nowhere for us to be." With that, he waves his hand and causes branches to snap off of the surrounding trees, forming a pile at the center of a circle of rocks, which he also forms with his magic. "Let's set up camp here," Josh says. He snaps his fingers, and a fire starts in the branch pile. "I'm gonna go find us some food," he proclaims, walking off. We zoom in on the campfire's flames. A fireball is finally made in Justine's hand and, once it's dissipated, she squeals and begins jumping up and down with glee. Liz, who's sitting there in the library with a spell book on her lap, congratulates the blonde as Silvia comes over. "Sorry to be the typical nosy librarian," she says, "But could you… make fire, further away from the books?" "Sorry," Justine says, still beaming, and she takes a step forward. "Alright," she says to herself, "Let's do this again." She splays her hand and tries to make a fireball again… but she fails. She can't even make a spark now. "Ugh!" she exclaims, "I'm so awful at this!" "Don't put yourself down," Liz advises her, "You had it!" "Well, apparently I lost it," the blonde laments. Liz looks sorry for her, but then she checks her cell phone and sees that she has a voicemail from Rena. She puts it to her ear and listens to it, and when she pulls it away, she appears surprised. "What?" Justine wonders, "What is it?" "Rena," Liz tells her, "He just got stood up at gunpoint over at the bar." Justine looks shocked, and she and Liz tell Silvia that they have to go. Silvia waves them goodbye, and the two of them begin making their way down the streets of Storywik. In a nearby alleyway, however, the thug who robbed Rena is seen sharing out the cash register's money to a small group of other thugs. "Haha," the thug is saying, "How is it this town only has one sheriff? And a girl, no less. It's like they want to make our job easier!" The others laugh, and he continues, "Let's see how good that bitch is tomorrow when we go on our little looting spree through Main Street. This town is so weak… I almost feel sorry for it." Rena and Lady are seen lying in bed together in flashback. Lady is sleeping but Rena is tossing and turning, so much so that he soon wakes up his wife. "Um… you okay?" Lady asks, looking at him. "Yeah," Rena says, "Sorry, can't sleep." At this, Lady drops her tiredness and sits up attentively, asking in all seriousness, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," he insists. "C'mon," Lady insists in turn, "'m your wife now – I know you, and what you're feeling. So tell me what's wrong." He sighs, and admits that he's thinking about all this crime that's been happening in Wikia of late… "And you're worried we might be robbed or murdered? Honey, we have bodyguards to take care of that sort of thing," Lady assures him. "Yeah, I know," Rena says, "It's not that. It's just… I feel like a lousy ruler." "What do you mean?" Lady wonders. "Well… you were born into sysopsy. I was born a blacksmith. Being promoted to Bureau feels weird, and I can't help thinking that I'm… well, knowing that I'm unqualified. I don't belong here…" "Yes, you do," his wife assures him, "You belong here just as much as me. I love you…" "You were raised for this sort of thing. I just don't think you find it as nerve-racking as me." "I don't?" Lady questions. "Do you?" "Yes," she exclaims, "I spent my whole life being controlled by my father, I don't really know how to do things for myself… how to think for myself… It is scary… but we'll get used to it… because we're doing it together. And, as my father proved by failing, nothing can tear us apart. We're each others' soul mates, which is going to make navigating this adventure all the more easy." Rena appears comforted, and he kisses his wife, before sitting back and asking, "So… what are we gonna do about the crime rate?" Lady ponders this. The Sword and Hammer is surrounded by police tape and Liz is seen taking notes on the inside of the crime scene, having asked Rena a bunch of questions. Justine and Tiago stand nearby, and Liz asks Rena if he has any additional information. "No," he says, "I don't," and he storms into the backroom. Liz looks sorry for him, and Tiago offers to go and talk to him; however, Justine stops him, telling him to allow her. She follows her husband into the backroom where he is breathing heavily. "You're really shaken up, huh?" Justine comes to realize. "So it would seem," says Rena, and his wife approaches him, beginning to stroke his back comfortingly. "It's okay," she says, "You survived. You're here, and you're alive, and that's the most important thing." "It is," Rena knows, "But it's not just that. We've dealt with this kind of thing before. We need to fix this town before it collapses." "What are you suggesting?" Justine wonders, to which Rena replies, "It's time for Storywik to get itself some Bureaucrats. Joanna's door is knocked upon and she, dressed in a silk robe, answers it to Silvia, who stands on the other side smiling. Joanna invites her in, and Silvia thanks her girlfriend for allowing her to stay there all this week, because it means she doesn't have to walk so far when she's finished up shop at the library. "My pleasure," Joanna assures her, and Silvia jokes that that can be arranged. The Blood Wiccan then turns on her stereo and romantic music begins playing. She extends an arm, and Silvia laughs, taking it – the two of them dance together. Slowly and intimately, and it goes on for a while. When they're up close to one another, both deep within each others' eyes, Joanna finds herself uttering, "I think I'm in love with you." Silvia looks surprised, and steps back, and Joanna quickly turns off the stereo, asking if it was just way too soon to say that and hoping that she hasn't made things awkward. "No… no," Silvia assures her, "I'm… I'm glad you said it first." "You mean…" "Do I love you too?" Silvia asks, stepping forwards and kissing Joanna on the lips, "What do you think?" Back in Wikia, Joe and Josh are seen warming up by the campfire, which two dead and skinned rabbits in skewers are now being cooked on. Dlr is sitting apart from them, looking reserved. "I think they've been on long enough," Joe says. "I'm cooking them – I'll say when they're done," Josh grouches. "Well, as gross as it is that we have to eat wild rabbits, I'd rather not be eating a burned one…" "Do you want salmonella?" Josh exclaims. "Whatever," Joe utters. "Right, too relaxed to care. Just like you were when making this retarded wish, apparently." "Want me to wish you dead?" Joe asks, "Because I might consider it if you don't stop being such a cry-baby bitch." "You, um, you can't wish someone dead," Dlr utters from kind of afar, "It's against the rules." "Fine," says Joe, "Maybe I'll just wish for a bunch of rocks to fall on your head and see what happens." "Oh, so you're gonna drop your brain on me?" asks Josh. "What's wrong with you?" Joe asks, trying to place a hand on his wrist, but Josh quickly smacks him away, ordering him not to touch him. When he gets back to cooking the rabbits, he mutters some more, saying, "Apparently you're just touching everybody nowadays." "What was that?" Joe asks. "Nothing," Josh assures him. "No," Joe insists, thinking about what Josh said, "This is about Primadonna Girl, isn't it?" Josh is silent. "You know that I was under a spell when she…" "I know that!" Josh exclaims, "But do you think that makes it any easier?!" "I'm just saying it's not my fault…" Joe tries. "Oh, shut up!" Josh begs him, standing up over the boy. "Come on now, guys…" Dlr says, approaching in an attempt to stop them from arguing. "All you and your father ever do is covet the things that I love and make them worthless!" Josh yells. Suddenly, a fireball flares up in his hand, and Dlr screams bloody murder, stumbling backwards onto the ground. She stares up at the fireball and continues to scream, and only when Josh extinguishes it does she stop, breathing heavily instead. Joe approaches her, helping her to her feet, and Josh asks what the hell that was. "Sorry…" Dlr utters, "I just… I don't like fire." Back on Main Street in Storywik, Rena and Justine and Liz have set up a makeshift stage with a microphone stand in the morning, with some people gathered around. "Are you ready for this?" Justine asks him. "As I'll ever be," says Rena, approaching the stand. In flashback, Rena is about to step out onto a balcony along with his wife; outside, a large amount of his Wiki's population are waiting. He is breathing heavily, until Lady takes his hand and gives him a kiss, calming him. "Are you ready?" she asks. "I think so," Rena says, and the two of them step out onto the balcony, met by copious cheers. "People of Storywik," Rena begins into the microphone. However, the thug and his thug group are already in the crowd, and a shop window is heard smashing as one of them runs into it and runs out again, laughing. A gunshot is fired into the air, and the people of Storywik begin screaming and scrambling to escape. People are being knocked over and hurt as everyone panics. Rena watches in horror as a riot breaks out over the town. In Wikia, James and Prima are seen to have seized a cottage, and the latter can be seen lying down on the bed inside and James works some of his magic over her stomach. "Thanks, Jack," she says. "We still doing that?" he wonders, still concentrating. Prima shrugs. She then sighs, asking if he'll be done soon. "Hey," he says, "Do you want this done fast or do you want it done right?" "What," she starts, "You think I want to be giving birth to a baby in nine months? Please. Just do your work and speed this pregnancy along." James smiles, doing his work, and Prima smiles as well, thinking to herself as she talks aloud, "Soon, we will have enough power to get to where we want to be… oh, mommy's gonna be so proud." The riot is becoming out of control with people running and screaming and looters looting. Citizens are getting hurt and all Rena can do is watch helplessly. "Joanna?!" Silvia is heard exclaiming, lost in this crowd. "I'm here," Joanna says, finding her. "Don't worry, baby, I got you," the Blood Wiccan says before grabbing a green bottle from her purse and slamming it onto the ground, allowing green smoke to be released and engulf the two women, causing them to teleport away. "Lady," Liz can be heard saying from the stage, which is being rocked by the raucous crowd, "You have to use a spell." The sheriff is toting a spell book, and Justine looks surprised. "I… But I… magic and me, apparently we don't mix." "Well," she says, "You're gonna have to." She turns to a specific page – a freezing charm – and hands it to Justine, telling her to trust in herself. Justine closes her eyes, taking the book, and she breathes heavily, focusing on concentrating. She then looks to see the words on the page, and tries her best to flow her magic through it. She says the words – ancient words in some forgotten language. And, soon enough, the entire crowd freezes, unable to move, and forced to look up at the stage, including the looters. Rena looks to his wife, impressed, and she nods towards the microphone, telling him to make his speech while she keeps this spell in place. Rena nods, beginning to talk into the microphone: Back in the Once Upon a Time Wiki, Rena is making a speech to his Wiki, with Lady beside him. He is saying: He finishes, and Justine ends the spell, allowing everyone to move once more. Rena expects them all to be angry, but… they cheer. Cheer for their leaders. The lead thug is seen trying to get away, but he's quickly grabbed by Liz, who's moved off of the stage and is now cuffing him. She looks throughout the crowd and sees some of the old Chat Mods grabbing the crooks as well. She smiles, a new police team in order. Back in time, the Wiki can be heard cheering for Rena and Lady – their humble leaders. Crime is to cease now, and the two Bureaucrats kiss happily. Rena, Justine and Liz are seen sharing a drink at The Sword and Hammer, done with their hectic day. However, Dr. Sonya soon enters, followed by Sannse, who looks unhappy. "Can I help you?" Rena wonders. "Actually," says Brad, "It is I who can help you." "What do you mean?" asks Justine. "Well," Sonya explains, "I was previously unaware of your son's situation… and I wanted to offer my services…" "Don't tell them," Keegan advises, "Why waste good magic on two murderers?" "Because Joe is an innocent in all of this and you know that, so would you please stop moping and be a good damn fairy!" Dr. Sonya explains. Sannse steps back, still sad, and Brad continues in telling the town's leaders that he has access to a reserve of fairy dust which became apparent to them soon after the Virus was deactivated… if they could power some immensely powerful object, which maybe they could find in the Mayor's vault, then maybe they could open a portal to get Joe and Josh home. "Wait," Rena says, excited and going into the backroom. Lady and Liz look shocked; excited also. Rena soon emerges with the Modem in tow. "Is that…" Sannse begins. "The Modem," Rena confirms. "But… it's a myth," the fairy utters. "Apparently not," says Rena, handing it to Dr. Sonya and asking if it can be used. "Oh, yes…" says the therapist, "I should think so. Of course, we'll need some of their possessions if we want this to lock onto their location, otherwise we could end up with a portal to the world without shrimp or something." "There's a world without shrimp?" Liz questions. Brad nods, adding, "And one with ''just shrimp. But I digress… I think I might just be able to bring your son home." The Bureaucrats are ecstatic. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Lady Junky-Centric Category:Rena Charming-Centric